


sea salt

by throne_away



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throne_away/pseuds/throne_away
Summary: From the balcony of the Lavish Chateau the lights of Nicodranas stretched out like a patchwork blanket, the ragged coastline edge dropping away into the inky black of the Lucidian. The hot summer sun had set late into the evening and the heat still hung in the air, but the breeze off the ocean brought some welcome cool and the taste of salt.It was, Beau thought, a perfect night.Fjord follows up on an earlier conversation. Written and set shortly after C2E108.
Relationships: Fjord & Beauregard Lionett, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	sea salt

From the balcony of the Lavish Chateau the lights of Nicodranas stretched out like a patchwork blanket, the ragged coastline edge dropping away into the inky black of the Lucidian. The hot summer sun had set late into the evening and the heat still hung in the air, but the breeze off the ocean brought some welcome cool and the taste of salt.

It was, Beau thought, a perfect night.

Behind her, the door clicked open; through it she could hear the Nein, all still awake and regaling Marion with stories from their journeys, drunk on wine and on success. She tuned it out, listened for the footsteps. Average stride, soft but a casual quiet, not practiced stealth, slightly irregular pace.

“Not enjoying the party, Fjord?”

She smiled at the slight chuckle from behind her as the half-orc stepped up, leaning himself casually on the balcony next to her. “I’m having a lovely time. It’s been a very long time since we didn’t have anything terrifying looming on the horizon.”

Beau scoffed, offering him Nott’s flask; he waved it off casually. “Did you forget the vision we had of a living city ship from beyond the stars that’s haunting Cad? Or that tomorrow Caleb’s gonna teleport us to the coldest place in the world so we can hunt for magic orbs or whatever? Or that we’re doing that so we can get intel on the most powerful people in the world and then try to—“

“Alright, alright, you’ve made your point. I was hoping to talk to you, actually.”

Beau side-eyed Fjord, now looking out at the ocean with her. “Didn’t we just do this?”

“You caught me a little off-guard last time. And I was a little drunk.”

“You’re a little drunk now.”

“But I’m not off-guard, is the main thing. No, I, uh… I was thinking about some of the things you said, and I just wanted to sort of… follow up.”

“Is this about your weird jigsaw puzzle metaphor? Because I’ve been meaning to say something, you know you’re not meant to get them wet, right? That’s not how they work.”

“It’s about you and me, actually. And you and Yasha. _And_ you and Jester, you and everyone, more or less.”

The silence hung between them for a moment before Fjord leant down, trying to get closer to Beau’s eyeline as she kept staring out across the city.

“Earth to Beau. Are you in there? What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking if I jump off this balcony right now I probably won’t take any damage _and_ I won’t have to have this conversation.”

“We’re three stories up.”

“I do dope monk shit, man. Dairon taught me this thing where you sort of twist as you—“

“You’re avoiding the subject.”

“I avoid a lot of things. Another one of my dope monk skills.”

Fjord sighed and held out his hand, taking a long sip from the offered flask before passing it back.

“OK, how about this? I’m just going to talk, and you can look out over the ocean and pretend you’re not listening even thought we both know that you are. Would that work for you? Great. I know you’re scared about this all ending one day. So am I. This, the Nein, is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I get it. 

“I’m not going to promise you it’s not going to end one day. I can’t promise you that, you know that. Eventually Veth’s going to work out that she wants to stay with Yeza and Luc. I don’t think Caduceus is done yet but he’ll go home one day. The rest of us will all go our own ways.

“But you said to me that you’d thought about sailing the seas with me, once all this is over, being captain and first mate, and then we got distracted. I wanted you to know I’m in, if you still want that one day. And more than that, actually. Wherever I go, for the rest of my life, if you want to be a part of it there is a place for you, and I wanted you to know that in no uncertain terms, alright? No strings, no conditions.”

Beau kept staring out at the city as Fjord’s arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her in close. The lights were blurry now, for some reason. Probably just a trick of the light. Ocean haze, or something.

“I think it’s probably been a while since someone told you they loved you, Beau. It’s certainly been a while for me. I just… you should know that we’re not just keeping you around because you can punch ghosts and run on walls and see through time or whatever monk shit you can do, OK? There’s no-one in that room in there who wouldn’t offer you exactly what I just offered you. And speaking of—“

Beau snorted, wetter than she’d have liked, and gently shoved Fjord in the shoulder; he grinned, and hugged her again.

“No, listen, this is serious. I know things are starting to happen between you and Yasha. I’m happy for you, really. The two of you both deserve it. But that thing you told me, back on the island, about you and Jester? If you ever want to explore that you should, alright?”

Beau looked up at Fjord, eyes squinting.

“Wait, what? I thought there was a gravity or something. You definitely said something about gravity, I remember because I was going to make fun of you for it.”

“Jester’s an adult, and she can make her own decisions. You work out your shit, I’ll work out my shit, and whatever happens happens. Like you said, everyone’s in love with her. She’ll probably end up with Caleb or something.”

“OK, but have you noticed he’s totally in love with her?”

“One _hundred_ percent, yes. I mean, that whole thing with the big magical signs? That’s just showing off.”

“It’s like I get it we’re all in love with her but tone it down a bit, you know? Don’t be so obvious.”

“Have you seen that look he does when he thinks no-one’s looking?”

“Oh, crumpleface?”

Fjord barked out a laugh, and Beau couldn’t help but grin. He stepped away from her, starting back towards the door.

“I’m heading back inside. It’s too cold out here for me. Come join us?”

Beau nodded. “One sec. Just… need a minute.” Fjord smiled, a small quiet smile, before turning for the door handle.

“And Fjord? Love you too.”

Beau watched as Fjord paused, nodded to himself, and went inside.

Through the door, she could still hear the Nein. Behind her, the lights of Nicodranas shone, holding back the endless black of the ocean. She smiled, and headed inside.

It was, Beau thought, a perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to write two separate "Beau has serious conversations" fics in a row. They just came out. I don't think the next one will be this, but also it might be; I make no promises.


End file.
